Old Love
by coolturtwig1st
Summary: When Hazel meets Leo who looks exactly like her first love, Sammy. Hazel must choose, Frank her new boyfriend or Leo the descendant of Sammy. This idea is not originally mine, but was given to me by a close friend (squirtlepokemon215). Please read this. I am not very good at summarizing things. This is the sequel to my other story The Unusual Couple. Well PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

_**This was not my idea. I remember one of my friends (squirtlepokemon215) came up with the idea. I am just putting it in words.**_

* * *

Hazel POV

I love Frank. I always did. When my dad almost killed him, I was so scared. Frank was the one guy I fell in love with. The only other guy that I fell in love with was Sammy. He was the the only guy that got me in my other life. When I lived in Alaska. Well I was at my Cohort I needed to get to the dance. Every year the roman town holds a dance that every demigod is invited. Frank had asked me out. We finally get to go on a real date.

* * *

Frank POV

YES! I finally got a date with Hazel! I think I already had enough fear. I think that the fact that I almost died helped me. There was no competition. I am not trying to be mean, but I think I was the only one that was falling all over Hazel. I put on my tuxedo and hoped that Hazel looked better than me. When I met Hazel she was in a yellow dress with a flower on the side of the belt. I glanced at her purse. The two tickets for the dance were sticking out. Hazel's eyes were sparkling. I had the urge to kiss her. I just couldn't. I love her.

"Come on Frank. We don't want to be late," said Hazel.

"Okay. Hazel I never meant to hurt you-"

"You never hurt me, I hurt you." Hazel turned around. I should not have even brought it up. I just wanted to have a good time. Hazel and I walked to the dance. We talked on the way but it was not the way that I thought it would be. The conversation was just straight to the point.

* * *

Hazel POV

When we got to the dance I saw that Frank was depressed. I knew that I hurt him. He did nothing to hurt me. Frank just thought it was all his fault. It just got more awkward when the council made us dance, because they knew that Frank loved me. I thought he was going to start crying when we started dancing. Though I couldn't put it into words there was something different about him. Was he stronger, braver, weirder. I don't know. I just let the moment be. Well we are meant to be together. That is what fate wanted.


	2. Chapter 2: Why

Hazel POV

I looked at the picture of Sammy I kept on my nightstand. His black hair and dark skin made me feel empty. Sammy always knew how to make laugh. Frank really wasn't the laughing type. More people laughed at him because of his mistakes not because he wanted them to. I smiled thinking of the good memories. Leo. Leo was Sammy's descendant. Sammy and Leo are exactly alike. I just want to see those facial features that remind me of those good times with Sammy.

* * *

Leo POV

I wonder why Hazel called me Sammy that one time. I mean I never even met her, and she said my name as if we already known each other for years. Hazel is half way across the country. Why am I even thinking about her?! Her soft smile is all I can think about. Her gentle laugh, and the way she could use a knife! Wow was I falling in love. I couldn't be. I was a confirmed bachelor. I was never going to marry. I am just a loner.

"Leo. It is time for a meeting. Chiron wants to talk to you," called Lucy, the daughter of Hermes.

"Okay!"

I went up to the Big House. I wondered what Chiron wanted to talk about. I went up the familiar creaky steps. I was just about to turn the doorknob when Chiron greeted me inside.

"Leo, I have been meaning to talk to you. It is about Hazel. She asked you to go to Camp Jupiter. Why? I have no idea. She just gave us an iris message and said you needed to go there."

"I can't leave the camp. Plus I don't understand. She called me Sammy the last time I talked to her. It is just too confusing. When we met she looked as if I was a long time friend that she hasn't seen in a long time."

"Leo, things in this world are difficult to comprehend. It just may be that you looked like one of her friends."

"I guess. But one thing's for sure…" I stopped. I didn't want to tell Chiron that I was only thinking about her. I didn't know what that meant. I know that Frank liked Hazel and I shouldn't even think about her. I was not her boyfriend.

"Well. I give you permission to leave camp. I trust that you can survive without anybody helping you." I watched Chiron gallop away.

What was I going to do. I didn't know my feelings for Hazel. I just knew that what was between us was messed up.

I started to go to my cabin. I needed to get packing. At least a weeks' worth of clothing. I might not stay there long, but there is no telling what will happen.

* * *

Frank POV

Hazel wasn't going to tell me what was going on. She had a secret. Hazel had been acting strange since she saved me. She was more quiet. Was she lost in thought? I thought she would be more happy because she doesn't have to spend a lifetime without me. I just kept repeating the same phrase over and over again _I love you Hazel. _I started to go to find Hazel. I found her on her bed. She was lying down looking at the ceiling. By the look of her face she was deep in thought.

"Hazel." She kept looking at the ceiling. "I know that you are keeping a secret from me. We are boyfriend and girlfriend. I demand to know what is going on."

"I don't know. Leo is exactly like Sammy." She looked away from me. Was it true? Did she love Leo? I didn't think she would go through all the trouble that she did just to go out with Leo.

"Do you love Leo?"

"I don't know. He reminds me of Sammy. His face is exactly the same."

"I love you."

"I love you to, but I don't know if I love Leo."

I knew she was telling the truth. What if she picked Leo? I loved her so much that I couldn't stop thinking about her. What was I going to do?!

* * *

Hazel POV

I was in a daze. What could I do? I love Frank, but I also loved Sammy. Leo is exactly the same. The same laugh, humor, eyes, and everything else. If I choose one I might break the others heart. I still don't know if Leo likes me. He might. I don't know. I just want to be a normal person. I don't want to have any powers, any powerful dad, no role in the gods eyes. I wanted to get away from all the demigod stuff. I wanted to have true love. I won't even get it if I don't choose.

"Love is a difficult thing." I turned around and saw the most beautiful woman I saw in my entire life. "I'm Venus. You are a beautiful young women. Good thing I chose you to become a beautiful person."

"What do you want?"

"Now Hazel is that anyway to talk to a goddess."

"Sorry. I just want to choose!" I grabbed my pillow, holding to it tight.

"I know. That's why I'm here. My advice choose someone that you love."

"I know that, but who!"

"You know when you talk to the person." Then Venus turned around and evaporated. I talked to both of them. I still didn't know who I wanted to choose. Is life all about choices! I wanted to scream. Why would someone like Venus take the time to talk to me! I was just some other person with a bad love life. I was nothing in the eyes of the gods.

* * *

What did you think? Please comment!


End file.
